


Hunted, Saved

by AvianSpirit



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Divergent, Drama, Fix-It of Sorts, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-The Force Awakens, Stormpilot, disney did finn and poe so dirty, my take on the sequel trilogy, no force bond, post-TFA, what TLJ should've been, you want a redemption arc I'll give you a damn redemption arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvianSpirit/pseuds/AvianSpirit
Summary: Wracked with guilt over Han Solo's death, Kylo Ren questions his destiny and intentions. Finn and Poe are sent on a secret mission to reunite with an old ally, and Rey discovers more about her family, her powers, and what exactly happened at the Jedi Temple..In which many people want to kill Kylo Ren, two people are charged with protecting him, and one person reluctantly falls in love with him.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine got me in the writing mood again. The first two chapters are reposts from my 2016 fic "A Fear of Stars" but after that it's all new content. I hated pretty much everything about TLJ and TRoS so by golly I'm gonna fix it. This chapter picks up immediately after the Force Awakens. Please comment what you think and I'll update soon!

“Sir, we can’t stay here much longer!” yelled the pilot.

“Can you see him?” Hux had to shout at the pilot over the roaring of the shuttle in the chaotic atmosphere. Plumes of fire and smoke spat angrily from the planet’s surface. Just then, a pillar of smoke blew upwards under the carrier, jerking the craft upwards. The general grasped the seat of the pilot’s chair, and the Stormtrooper at the helm gripped the controls tightly.

“Negative, sir!” he yelled. “The smoke is too thick! I could try thermal mapping – maybe pick up a heat signature from him–”

“The whole bloody _planet_ is on fire!” Hux interrupted, his tone savagely frustrated. Another gust of burning air blew into the shuttle, making it jerk to the side. There was a heavy crack from the hull as a tree snapped against the ship. The small group of troopers that accompanied him on the craft grasped their blasters nervously.

“Sir, we need to leave, and we need to leave now!” the pilot shouted.

Hux tried to keep his voice level as he answered, “No. Supreme Leader Snoke was clear – we do not leave without Kylo Ren.”

“Well, we either need to leave or land, because if we remain at this altitude, then this shuttle will crash.” No sooner did the words leave the trooper’s mouth than the craft gave a violent shudder as a column of fire jutted out of the planet’s surface, catching it from underneath. The lights flickered, and for a moment, all Hux could see was the burning ruin of Starkiller from out the window. Trees were burning like giant torches. Snow sublimated into vapor straight from the planet’s surface, and the ground was cracked and rumbling as the energy of the entire sun fought to break free of its earthen casing. Landing was out of the question; if they did, the craft would never make it off the ground again.

A second later, the lights came back on. “Sir!” the trooper cried urgently. The general heard fear in his voice. Pure, undiluted, desperate fear.

His mind raced. _Blast it_ , he thought as he strode to the arms rack decisively, tearing his overcoat from his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. “Lower me to the planet’s surface and then take the ship to a safe altitude,” he ordered, picking a laser rifle from the rack. “Once I call for you, come down, take me and Ren aboard the ship, and join the rest of the fleet.”

“Sir, you aren’t going down there, are you?” the pilot asked in bewilderment. “There’s no way you’re going to find him in time!”

Hux didn’t reply, but walked onto the boarding pad, rifle gripped tightly. “Do not leave without us,” he snapped before nodding at the trooper closest to the control panel. After a brief hesitation, he punched in the correct code, and immediately, Hux heard a groan as the platform detached from the rest of the ship.

As soon as it began its descent, lowered by sturdy cables connected to the craft, Hux felt a tinge of regret about his decision. Wind whipped his face – scorching hot one second and freezing cold the next. Within seconds, the general’s lungs burned from the smoke, and his eyes began to sting and water. He knew going down to look for Ren himself was a hare-brained idea, but the rational part of his mind was overpowered the part that feared whatever punishment would await him, should he disobey Snoke’s direct orders.

The platform descended to the planet’s surface quickly, and Hux had to crouch close to the floor to keep from falling off. Soon enough, the platform slammed onto the snowy ground with enough force to make the general’s teeth rattle. He wasted no time standing up and jumping off of the large, metal board. His boots landed in the snow softly, and he held his rifle at the ready. The moment he hit the ground, the platform retreated back to the ship, the cables whirring at an urgent pitch. Hux heard the metallic clank of the platform reattaching to the vessel, followed by the drone of the ship flying away.

The general cursed to himself, gripping his weapon tightly. He’d never actually fired a rifle physically, but it was always his preferred weapon whenever he was in the combat simulations. Experimentally, he pulled back on the bolt and switched the safety off. Just as in the simulators, Hux felt the rifle hum to life, a bright red light along the forestock glowing to life, signaling that the weapon was ready to fire. He exhaled, looked ahead, and started into the wood, jogging hurriedly.

“Ren!” he called out. He knew it was futile – he couldn’t hear anything above the roar of the flames engulfing the dying planet. On the off chance that Kylo Ren was able to hear his calls, it was unlikely that Hux would be able to hear his reply. Still, the general cried out Ren’s name, his voice ragged and gravelly from the smoke clouding his throat.

“Ren! Ren, where are you?” he yelled. The whine of the broken trees was the only answer he got. _Damn it_ , Hux thought, looking around. It again occurred to Hux how illogical this idea was. But he couldn’t trust a handful of Stormtroopers to retrieve Ren. This was his responsibility, and if anything wrong were to happen, then Hux would be the one to suffer.

The general called Ren’s name again. He couldn’t have gotten too far from the main base…he had to be close by…

Hux finally got his sign when he noticed a spatter of red on the snowy ground. Blood – fresh. It decorated the frost in droplets scattered a few inches apart. The red spray was accompanied by deep and wild prints in the snow – evidence of a fight, no doubt. As Hux looked around, he noticed other clues. Some of the trees around him had fallen, but not due to being burned as a whole. These trees had been sliced clean through with something very hot and very sharp. Lightsabers.

Hux turned his gaze back to the ground. He was no tracker, but the footprints and blood splatters lead a clear path deeper into the forest. Holding his rifle close, he continued forward. He was only on the trail for a minute when he heard a scuffling sound to his right. Hux whipped around, resting the butt of the rifle onto his shoulder in one fluid, instinctive motion. He stayed completely still, vision perfectly lined with the barrel of the gun, waiting for some unknown adversary to spring out of the woods and attack him.

A few long seconds passed before Hux called out, “Ren?”

In response, the general heard a loud, pained groan.

Hux was rushing towards the source of the noise in a heartbeat. Soon, he broke through the snow-coated thicket to find himself in a small clearing. On the far side of the clearing was a large black shape, struggling to get itself off the ground. “Ren!”

The lump made a sound like an unintelligible groan, and tried again to rise to its feet, only to slump back into the bloody snow. As Hux neared the lump, he was able to discern Ren’s figure from the endless cascades of burnt black fabric.

Kylo Ren was lying on his side, facing away from the general. He groaned once more and wrestled to get up on all fours. It was then that Hux caught side of his face, and the jagged, angry slash mark that split it in two. _Oh, hell_ …

“Ren,” he said, rushing to the Force-user’s side. He knelt down, lowering his rifle. “Ren, what happened?” The knight didn’t answer, but with a moan of pain, he managed to rise to a kneeling position. It was then that Hux noticed the bleeding wound in his side and the mess of scorched fabric and flesh on both his shoulders. He placed a hand on Ren’s back. It was meant to be reassuring, but the knight stiffened at his touch. “Don’t try to get up,” Hux instructed. “Just wait for–”

Hux didn’t get the opportunity to finish his sentence. Ren shoved the general to the side. “The girl… I need to find the girl…” he growled, climbing to his feet. His limbs quivered, and a few drops of blood fell into the snow from his wounded side.

Hux quickly recovered from his surprise and stood up, grabbing hold of Ren’s arm. “Are you insane?” he hissed. “The girl is probably long gone by now. The planet is dying. We need to get out of here, now.”

“With _my_ lightsaber… _my lightsaber_ …” the knight muttered deliriously. Ren wrenched his arm from Hux’s grasp, took a shaking step forward, and fell to his knees immediately. Hux was suddenly glad that he hadn’t brought any troopers with him. Being seen with Kylo Ren like this would have been embarrassing for them both.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. How could he get Ren aboard the ship in this state? “Ren, listen to me,” he started. “I need you to cooperate. I’m going to call the ship to come get us. We need to leave.” He realized that Ren wasn’t listening to him. The knight had again gotten to his feet, and was taking shaking step towards the edge of the clearing.

With an exasperated gasp, Hux walked over and position himself in front of Ren. Before he could get a word out, the knight responded by shoving him out of the way with surprising force. Hux stumbled back a few steps and frowned. There was no way he would be able to get Ren on the ship in that state. It would have been easier if he was just comatose.

Hux’s eyes brightened. He looked around quickly, then turned his gaze back towards the injured Force-user.

“Ren!” he called out. For whatever reason, the knight chose then to respond to Hux. He turned his head just in time to see the butt of Hux’s rifle come flying towards his face before it cracked him across the skull.

He fell down immediately, and this time, didn’t try to get back up. Hux sighed in relief before bringing out his comm. “This is Hux to the shuttle. Zero in on my signal. I found Kylo Ren; we are ready for pick-up.”

The response came after a brief cloud of static emitted from the device. “Roger that, General. We’re on our way.”

It didn’t take long for the shuttle to find them. As the craft hovered noisily above the pair’s heads and the platform at the base of the ship was lowered from its cables, Hux cast another glance at the unconscious lump splayed out in the snow. He thought of Leader Snoke, and the tasks that lay ahead.

Amidst the chaos of the dying planet, as Stormtroopers marched off of the platform carrying a stretcher, General Hux felt the cold fingers of dread claw their way into his chest.

* * *

When Kylo Ren awoke, his first sensation was that of warmth. Then, he noticed that he was lying in a bed, with a blanket pulled over his body. He next became aware of a burning sensation across his torso. His shoulders and side itched furiously, and every breath caused an arc of pain to shoot through him. He let out an involuntary groan.

“Oh, Ren. You’re awake,” a voice spoke up.

Ren’s breath halted. He could recognize Hux’s sneering, condescending tone anywhere. With nothing short of extreme reluctance, he turned his head to the right and saw the general sitting in a chair a few meters away.

They were in a very small medbay. The room barely had enough room for the two of them. The knight struggled to remember the events that unfolded before he lost consciousness, but his mind was clouded and unfocused. With difficulty, he managed to bring himself to a sitting position. The blanket fell away from his chest, revealing a long roll of bandages swathed around his wounds. His robes had been removed, and Ren wore only his pants under the rest of the blankets.

Ren frowned and addressed the general. “Hux.” He had meant to sound curt and assertive, but Ren feared that in his injured state, his voice sounded more weak and raspy than anything else. “Where am I?” he asked.

Hux took a deep breath and glanced to the side. “A small carrier ship, on our way to the _Finalizer_. You’ll have to forgive the engineers – couldn’t fit a bacta tank onboard. It’ll be a while before you can receive the proper treatment for your wounds,” he replied.

Ren closed his eyes, trying to collect his thoughts. “What happened?”

At this, Hux stood up and crossed his arms, taking long, dramatic steps towards the injured knight. “I was rather hoping you could tell me, Ren. Last I saw you, you were searching the base for our escaped prisoner – you know, the helpless little scavenger girl?” He paused to look at Ren pointedly. Ren met his gaze unwaveringly. After a brief second, the general continued, “You were juvenile and brooding as ever, but very much alive. However, not ten minutes later, I find you half-dead and delirious in the snow. So, perhaps you can tell me _exactly what happened_.”

When Hux finished speaking, his lips were tight with anger, his eyes blazing. It was rare that he let his temper slip in front of others, and it took Ren completely off guard. He tried to keep his face expressionless, and he said nothing in reply – not only because speaking right then would have caused him a great deal of discomfort, but also because he began to feel embarrassment burning at his ears.

Fortunately for him, Hux didn’t seem to notice. He only rolled his eyes and sighed at Ren’s silence. “No? Okay then,” he said. “Let us see if we can piece this together.”

Hux stepped closer to the knight until he was looming over him. Ren didn’t like the feeling of Hux standing above him, but he felt that if he tried to stand up, he might lose consciousness again. Hux scanned him with his green eyes before speaking again. “The burns on your shoulders – lightsaber wounds, I presume?”

Ren hesitated, but nodded. “The girl was accompanied by our renegade Stormtrooper. He had a lightsaber with him when I found them.”

Hux raised an eyebrow. “Was this before or after you sustained the blaster wound to your side?” he inquired.

“Not blaster,” Ren corrected him. “Bowcaster. The Wookie shot me.” He remembered vividly Chewbacca’s cry as Han Solo fell off the narrow bridge. After that, the beam of red plasma shot toward Kylo Ren too quickly for him to deflect. He grimaced as his side throbbed. “And that was before I fought the girl.”

“Solo’s Wookie? Now that is interesting...” Hux remarked. He turned away from the knight and began taking slow steps around the room. “The medic found some unusual bruising around the wound. Were you in a fistfight after you got shot?” he asked.

Ren vaguely remembered beating his own side during his duel with the turncoat. After slaying his father, he had felt more conflicted than ever. He needed to get the pain flowing, get himself angry, focused. “Something like that,” he grunted.

“Hmph.” The general glanced over in Ren’s direction. He was still sitting up, though it clearly pained him. Sweat had begun to bead on his brow. After a moment, Hux spoke, “Well, suffice to say you utterly failed in your mission. Supreme Leader Snoke is most displeased with the both of us.” He raised an eyebrow. “He has requested your presence immediately. He wishes for you to complete your training so that, next time you face this girl, perhaps you will do so without getting beaten to a bloody pulp.”

That stung. Ren scowled at the comment. Before he could retort, Hux continued, “Once we reach the _Finalizer_ , we’ll throw you in a tank and head to Snoke straightaway. The girl will find Luke Skywalker before long. We’ve not a moment to lose.”

With that said, Hux started towards the door to the medbay. He paused right outside of the motion sensor’s range and gave one last look at the injured knight. “Is there anything else I should know before returning to the bridge?” he asked.

Ren was silent for a moment, staring at the general with black, solemn eyes. Hux sighed and made a move to leave. Before he could, Ren spoke. “I killed him,” he said.

The general made an impatient noise. “You’ve killed a great many people, Ren. You’ll have to be a bit more specific.”

“Han Solo. I killed him. That’s why the Wookie shot me.”

Hux froze, his gaze hardening. “And what?” he hissed. Ren didn’t respond. “You feel guilty?” Again, he was answered with silence. The general turned around and marched over so that he was again standing over Ren’s cot. His green eyes were burning with an expression that Ren could not identify. Whatever it was, it unnerved him.

The general spoke. “If you’re having any second thoughts,” he began, “any lingering doubts that you are on the right side of this conflict, you’d best keep them to yourself. You know what Snoke does to infidels. You know what he’s capable of.”

When Ren replied, his voice was surprisingly soft. “Since when have you ever been concerned for me?” he asked.

At this, Hux scoffed. “I’m concerned for the both of us,” he said. “If you haven’t noticed, we’re in this mess together. It’s bad enough that I have to patch you up after this disaster; I’d rather not have to hose you off the walls.”

When the knight did not respond, Hux snorted and turned to face the door again. “You’ll be put in stasis soon, to help you heal faster,” he said. “Perhaps, in your suspended state, you could take the time to reevaluate where your loyalties lie.” Then, the general exited the room, leaving Ren alone.

The knight slumped back down on his cot. Everything hurt – his chest, his head, his side, his shoulders… There wasn’t an inch of his body that didn’t ache from his ordeal. Before drifting into a fitful sleep, Ren couldn’t help but think of how much worse things were going to get.


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting was the worst part.

Poe Dameron hadn’t expected this to be true. When he’d first seen Chewbacca carrying a comatose Finn out of the  _ Millennium Falcon _ after the battle, a jagged slice cutting up his back, he had thought that would be the worst part. Poe changed his mind when he observed the surgery done on the unconscious Stormtrooper. The doctors had carved into his flesh like he was a dead animal. They had ripped out his spine, which at that point more closely resembled a melted candlestick, and laid it out on a shiny metal table, splattering it with blood and some strings of flesh that stubbornly clung to the bone. As they began grafting in segments of prosthetic vertebrae to the columns in his neck and waist, Poe had thought to himself,  _ Nothing can be more painful than this _ .

But no. Even after witnessing all that, nothing came even close the anxiety Poe endured while watching Finn sleep. With any other challenge, Poe loved uncertainty. He relished in the idea of not knowing the outcome of something. It made everything an adventure, something exciting and dangerous. But not with Finn. With Finn, something was different. With Finn, Poe longed for an absolute – that Finn would open his eyes and be okay. The fact that he would  _ probably  _ wake up and would  _ probably  _ be able to walk again did nothing to help. He owed his life to that Stormtrooper, and every day, he wondered to himself whether or not he’d ever be able to thank him again.

Of course, he had lost friends before. In the Resistance, it was an inevitability. The difference was that, when somebody died, everyone felt it. Everyone mourned and paid their respects and had their moments of silence. But Finn wasn’t dead, so nobody mourned. It wasn’t like there would be much of a difference, anyway. Even if there had been some sort of complication with Finn’s surgery, and he had died in his coma, nobody on that base would have felt it. Han was dead, and Rey was where no communicator could possibly reach her. Poe would be alone in his loss for weeks.

He tried not to let his comrades see how much it bothered him. When his strike team was called out to a mission, Poe would always carry it through efficiently and effectively. He was, after all, the best pilot in the Resistance.

But he couldn’t stop the people from staring when he would sit beside the comatose Stormtrooper for hours, or when he began growing a scruff because shaving didn’t seem important anymore. He couldn’t stop the whispers or the odd glances or the words filled with pity.

Poe didn’t want anybody’s sympathy. He just wanted Finn to wake up, and he wanted to be there when he did.

That was why, when he received General Organa’s summons to the command center of the base, he felt unease crawl into his chest.

He arrived in his flight uniform, and as the doors of the elevator closed behind him, Poe had to squint as his eyes adjusted to the dark. In the medbay, the bacta tanks emitted a bluish-green glow that made the area far brighter than any other sector on the base. By comparison, the command center was as dark as a moonless night.

The general was standing by a computer with one of the superior officers when Poe caught sight of her. He walked over and cleared his throat. “You asked for me, General?” he said.

Organa looked up and offered a smile. “Yes, Commander Dameron. Thank you for coming.” She stepped forward and motioned for the officer to leave, which he did promptly. “How are you?” she asked.

“I’m good, ma’am. Thank you,” Poe replied.

In response, the general raised an eyebrow. “Are you?” she said softly. “You’ve been spending quite a bit of time in the medbay. Are you feeling unwell?”

Poe hoped it was too dark for the commander to see his face flush. “No, ma’am,” he said.

The general nodded, though she looked skeptical. She took a few slow steps toward the pilot, her lips pursed. After a pause, she spoke. “My brother told me of an old Jedi philosophy,” she said. “Ages ago, Jedi were forbidden to make attachments or have possessions. They believed it would lead to jealousy and hatred.”

Poe frowned. “With respect,” he said, “I’m no Jedi.”

“Nor am I,” she responded. “Luke never approved of that custom. We both agree that our loved ones can be a source of strength in times of struggle. But you cannot deny that they can also be a source of weakness.”

The pilot glanced away nervously and swallowed. “Pardon me, ma’am, but why am I here?” he asked.

“You’ve been spending every waking moment with Finn for the past several weeks. You’ve been distracted, unfocused.” It wasn’t a question.

Poe started. “Ma’am, each of my missions since the attack on Starkiller Base have been a success. I haven’t lost a single man,” he said. The pilot tried to keep his tone level, but he feared he sounded defensive.

“That being said, you cannot keep on like this, Commander. If you stay fixated on this Stormtrooper, then sooner or later, it will affect your performance in the field,” the general insisted. “You need to let go. We can’t afford to lose a pilot like you.” She paused and sighed. “This is why I’m transferring you to our base in Cadinth.”

“ _Cadinth?_ ” Poe exclaimed. He stammered, “But, General – I, I’m needed here–”

“I will decide where you are needed, Commander,” Organa interrupted sharply. “When the Hosnian System was destroyed, we lost half of our major bases, as well as countless valuable allies. Our base on Cadinth is an important industrial center for the Republic. You’ll be occupying the planet for security and communication purposes.”

Poe exhaled sharply, his frown deepening. “General, please…”

“Commander Dameron, listen to me,” she said. Her tone softened as she spoke. “I may be a general, but I’m also a mother, and – very recently – a widow. I know loss, and I understand what you must be feeling right now.” She took a few steps closer to the pilot and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. Poe looked down and bit his lip. “But trust that it’s for the best,” the general finished.

The pilot didn’t look up, but gave a slight nod. “Is there anything else, ma’am?” He was surprised at how small his voice was.

Organa let her hand slip from his shoulder. She sighed. “You can take one of your crewmates with you. I’ll need to know who by noon tomorrow.” She paused, expecting a response from the pilot. Receiving none, she sighed again. “You are dismissed, Commander,” she said.

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you, ma’am,” Poe said hoarsely before turning around and starting briskly towards the elevator. He was determined not to let anyone see the wetness in his eyes.

When he got back to his quarters, Poe felt like his blood was boiling. The door automatically closed behind him. Once the pilot heard the thud of the heavy metal sealing him in the room, he kicked his bedpost with enough force for the whole cot to slide a few inches. “ _ Damn it! _ ” he hissed. He grunted and began pacing around the room. He was going to Cadinth?  _ Cadinth? _ The thought seemed absurd. Sure, it would hardly be his first time off the planet. His role in the Resistance required Poe to venture all over the galaxy. But this wasn’t a simple retrieval mission. He’d be stationed there indefinitely – away from his friends, his crew, and….and Finn.

Poe shook his head. It was too damn hot in there. He quickly shed his vest and jumpsuit, which he hadn’t noticed until then were lightly damp with sweat. He dropped them on the floor and went to his dresser. Before opening it, he paused and glanced over to his left. His jacket was sagging on a hanger by his bed. When Finn was transported to the medbay, they almost threw out the jacket with the rest of his clothes. Poe had managed to stop the transport while it was en route to the incinerator and retrieve it. Weeks later, he still hadn’t sewn up the burnt slice that nearly split the coat in two.

With a slow breath, Poe turned back to his wardrobe. Soon enough, he was dressed in a simple tunic and brown pants. The change in clothes did little to soothe the heat he felt rising in his chest and throat. Poe was angry. Irrationally so – he knew that, of course, but it didn’t seem to matter to him right then. He couldn't possibly focus on packing or planning for his transfer. Poe ran a tired hand through his hair. He had roughly 18 hours before he had to report to the general about his decision. That was more than enough time to visit Finn.

The trek across base seemed to take longer than usual, but once Poe entered the medbay, he barely remembered the long walk over.

The medbay was a decently-sized sector of the Resistance base. It was composed of five main divisions: the bacta chamber, the surgery ward, the quarantine zone, the therapy station, and the recovery room. Each division had its own particular arrangement. For instance, the bacta chamber resembled a large field where rows upon rows of tanks were lined up like stalks in a cornfield, while the surgery ward was comprised of a series of halls and corridors, with numerous surgical rooms lining the walls. To those unfamiliar with the layout, the medbay was a complicated and difficult sector to navigate. Fortunately for Poe, he’d spent a lot of time in the medbay.

He found his way to the recovery room quickly. Upon entering, his breath caught in his throat. The unconscious Stormtrooper was lying in a cot on the far side of the room. Every time he saw Finn lying motionless in his bed, Poe felt as if his lungs had forgotten how to take in oxygen.

It wasn’t a particularly disturbing sight. Not like most other people in the recovery room. It was just shocking. Finn didn’t need any breathing apparatus or life support system. He wasn’t dripping goo from the bacta tanks, nor was he bandaged from head to toe. As a matter of fact, the only wound Finn had that was visible from the front was the large slash of knotted flesh on his right shoulder, and even that was covered by his hospital gown.

Besides that, Finn looked quiet and serene, as if he was sleeping and would open his eyes at any moment. Except he hadn’t done so in weeks.

Poe walked over and took a seat next to Finn, twining his fingers together and leaning forward in the chair so that his elbows rested on his thighs. After a few moments, he reached out and grasped Finn by the arm, bowing his head ever so slightly. “I haven’t given up on you,” he murmured.

The Stormtrooper gave no reply.

* * *

Poe woke up to the sound of shifting sheets. He was still in the medbay, and was leaning back in his seat, his head angled to his chest. Quickly, the pilot leaned forward in his chair and groaned as his muscles stretched uncomfortably. How long had he been asleep in that position?

Breathing deeply, Poe looked around the recovery room. Everything appeared to be in the same place that they had been in before. And yet, he was sure that he had heard something…

The rustling sound started again, followed by a tired groan. Poe whipped his head around to see Finn shifting in his cot.

Without wasting a second, the pilot scooted to the edge of his chair and straightened his back attentively. He laid a cautious hand on Finn’s arm and swallowed audibly. “Finn?” he asked hesitantly.

The Stormtrooper stirred. “Poe?” he groaned. His voice was dry and hoarse.

Poe’s heart leapt, and he immediately stood up. His chair scraped the floor as it was pushed backward. “Oh my god, buddy! You’re – you’re awake! I can’t believe it,” he said, speaking too quickly.

Finn winced, as if the noise caused him pain. His eyebrows knitted together. He still hadn’t opened his eyes. “What’s wrong with my legs?” he rasped.

Suddenly, Poe felt very, very cold. “Can you feel them?” he asked. His voice trembled.

“Kind of. It’s weird. Where’s Rey?”

The cold feeling in Poe’s chest hardened until it was like a block of ice. Of course. Rey.

Poe didn’t let his disappointment reach his voice. “Rey’s fine,” he assured him.

It was then that Finn’s eyelids fluttered open, only to squint and tear up immediately. “It’s so bright in here,” he said. “Where are we?”

“You’re in the medical station at the Resistance base. Back on D’Qar.”

Finn turned his head so that he was looking at the Resistance pilot. Poe suddenly became extremely aware of how disgruntled he must look. He hadn’t showered in several days, and his hair was in complete disarray. He rubbed the scruff on his chin consciously.

Finn noticed the movement, and narrowed his eyes in confusion. “You’re growing a beard,” he remarked. As soon as the words left the Stormtrooper’s mouth, a look of realization dawned on his face. “How…how long have I been unconscious?” he asked.

Poe’s heart began to beat faster. “Finn…”

“ _ How long _ , Poe?”

The pilot hesitated for a beat. “About three and a half weeks.”

“Three and a –  _ what? _ ” The Stormtrooper sat up quickly and threw the blankets off his body. “Help me up!” he demanded.

Poe stepped back a bit and held his hands up, motioning for Finn to get back down. “Slow down,” he said. “You still need to rest. Finn – stop–”

The Stormtrooper had swung his legs off the cot and stood up, only to collapse on the spot. “What the hell…” he muttered. His eyes were wide with bewilderment. “What’s wrong with my legs…”

Poe was standing over him within a second, helping him to his feet. “Will you please slow down? You need to get back into bed.” The pilot turned and shouted behind him, “Doctor! I need a doctor in here!”

Leaning on Poe for support, Finn managed to struggle to his feet. “I got this…I got this…” he was grumbling to himself.

After much coaxing from the pilot, Finn begrudgingly sat back down on his cot. Some officials from the medical staff entered the room soon after, accompanied by an array of tests and charts.

It took a half hour for the staff and Poe to explain everything that happened since the attack on Starkiller base. It took five minutes for Finn to relearn how to walk, and another 15 minutes after that for Finn to convince them that he was well enough to leave the medbay. But after precisely one hour and eight minutes, Finn had traded his hospital gown for pajama pants and a T-shirt and was standing in Poe’s quarters, with the pilot himself sitting on his bed.

Finn had taken off his shirt and was staring at the reflection of his back in the mirror. A long, ropey scar ran down the length of his spine. The flesh around the gash was dark and puckered, and Poe found himself struggling to tear his eyes away from it.

Finn seemed to be feeling the same. “That is so weird…” he breathed. He managed to bend his arm around so that he could lightly trace the bottom of the scar with his fingertips.

“How does it feel?” Poe asked. “Does it hurt?”

“Not exactly,” Finn answered. “I can kind of feel pressure when something touches me, and my back aches. I guess the main difference is that my legs feel…heavier.”

“Heavier?”

“Yeah.” Finn grabbed his shirt off the floor and put it back on. “It’s hard to explain.” He shrugged and walked over, taking a seat next to Poe on the bed. “So, Rey’s going to be a Jedi,” he said. Poe nodded in response, and Finn scratched his head. “That’s good. Good for her. I knew she was special.”

Poe pursed his lips and leaned back, lying down on the mattress with his hand behind his head. Finn joined him and sighed. “So what’s going to happen with us?” he asked.

“What do you mean?” Poe said, furrowing his brows in confusion.

“Starkiller base is gone, Rey’s off doing whatever it is Jedi do… I’m just wondering what I’m supposed to be doing now. I mean, I’ve never not been a Stormtrooper before. I don’t think I can imagine just…staying here.”

“But you’re a part of the Resistance now,” Poe said. “You’re one of us. You’ve earned that much.”

At that, Finn scoffed.

“What is it?” Poe asked, concerned.

“Come on, Poe. What’s the Resistance going to do with me?” Finn asked. “I’m a cripple and a turncoat. I don’t have a place here.”

“That’s not true,” Poe objected.

“Then what am I going to do here? How can I possibly help?”

Poe was silent for a second. Then, a thought occurred to him. “You ever been to Cadinth?” he asked.

* * *

In a busy city street, a cloaked stranger drifted through the clutter of people. It was nighttime on the planet, and a light drizzle had begun to fall, making the ground slick and the neon lights hiss as the droplet evaporated on contact. The precipitation smelled bitter and sulfurous, a byproduct of the smoke and fumes constantly spitting from the numerous factories that littered the planet’s surface.

A partially-demolished hut sat, sadly tucked away next to other shops and buildings along the dank and dismal city street. The shed was in a sorry state. Rust and rot marred the edges of its roof and windows. From the outside, it looked unfit to house anybody except the occasional desperate squatter.

The doors had once opened automatically as a new patron entered, but now they were stuck in place. The stranger had to pry the clunky metal plates apart with his bare hands in order to force them to slide open. No sooner did he step through the opening than he heard the click of a blaster pointed straight at his head. The stranger stood still and cut his eyes to the left. Surely enough, a Rodian was holding the firearm up steadily, its bug eyes squinting with suspicion.

“What’s your business here?” it growled.

When the stranger spoke, his voice was calm and steely. “I’m here to see Tuk Daru.”

“How do I know you’re legitimate?” the Rodian asked.

A pause. “Because if I weren’t,” the stranger replied, “I’d have shot you already.”

The alien glanced down to see the stranger’s own blaster, previously concealed beneath his cloak, pointed at the Rodian’s abdomen. It released a gutteral noise resembling a chuckle and lowered its weapon. “You have payment?” it asked curtly.

Still holding his gun, the stranger pulled a small bag from his pocket and tossed it at the alien. It caught it with spidery fingers and emptied the contents into its palm. A dozen golden ingots fell out. Counting it carefully, the Rodian remarked, “These are stolen.”

“It’s enough, isn’t it?” said the stranger.

“She’s in the back,” the Rodian replied.

With a terse nod, the stranger withdrew his blaster and started towards the back of the hut. Through another set of doors, his surroundings changed considerably. Though still dark and musty, the room seemed in much better shape than the hut’s outside indicated. The walls and floor were completely intact. Cables and chains hung from the ceiling, connected to various machinery that lined the walls of the large room. A large metal chamber housing an operating table sat near the center of the room, with control panels and surgical equipment surrounding it. Tinkering with the chamber was an aged female Mirialan. She glanced at him briefly before returning to her work. “You’re here for my services?” she asked.

“I am.”

“And you are aware of the cost?”

The stranger began wandering around the room, examining the machines curiously. “I already paid the Rodian in the front,” he said.

“I’m not talking about money,” said the Mirialan. The stranger didn’t respond, and she looked up to stare at him pointedly. “Many do not survive the procedure,” she said.

After a pause, the stranger removed his hood. His face was freckled and heavy with age. Smile lines creased the brown skin around his mouth and eyes, though right then, he looked somber and fatigued. “I heard you were the best,” he countered.

“I am,” the woman said, “but the process is difficult and painful.” She cocked her head to the side, her expression critical. “I am very particular with my clients. If this is some sort of vanity project, you should know that you’ve wasted your money. Only those with strong wills and true intentions tend to survive.”

The stranger offered a cold smile before looking away. “You can trust that I’m not doing this for vanity,” he said. He was still pacing around the room, though less with curiosity and moreso with unease. He hesitated briefly before continuing, “My friend was murdered.” His voice was quiet. “I’m not as strong as I used to be. Not as fast.”

Finally, he halted, and looked up to meet the woman’s gaze. “If I’m going to avenge him, I need to do this,” he said.

The Mirialan nodded. “That’ll do.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update! Sorry it took so long. This chapter has more of the actual dialogue from TLJ in it, but I imagine this will be the only time that I use it. Thanks to everybody who read and left kudos! Please drop a comment if you can, it is the best motivation to keep writing. Enjoy!

Ascending the steps of the Jedi temple, Rey felt a flurry of emotions race through her. Excitement. Fear. Hope. Uncertainty. On Jakku, her life had been consistent. Tiring and occasionally perilous, but more or less the same every day. But in the span of a few short days, her world had been upended. Now she of all people was chosen to find Luke Skywalker, to bring him back to the Resistance and stop the war.

Rey was never all that good at reading people. At the top of the steps, holding the lightsaber out to the Jedi master, she couldn’t identify what exactly was behind his eyes. Whatever it was, he was feeling it very strongly. His jaw was clenched, his brows knitted together. As the Jedi’s gaze fell down to the lightsaber before him, his expression softened. Finally, he spoke.

“What...what are you doing here?” he said. His voice was gentler than Rey expected. Even in his old age, she could tell that Luke carried a strength unlike anything she’d sensed before. Despite his obvious power, he had an air to him that was inherently kind.

Arm still outstretched, Rey breathed deeply. She’d rehearsed this many times on the journey over. “Master Skywalker,” she began, “I─”

“Don’t call me that,” he suddenly snapped. “I’m nobody’s master.” He still had made no move to take the lightsaber from her.

Rey blinked, taken aback. Her hand fell to her side. She suddenly couldn’t remember any of the things she’d meant to say. All Rey could do was stare at the Jedi in confusion. Luke filled the silence with a deep sigh. “You shouldn’t be here,” he said quietly before turning away from the scavenger and walking away.

Again, Rey gave a start before collecting herself and hurrying after the Jedi. As she neared him, her words returned to her. “I ─ I’m from the Resistance,” she stammered. “Your sister Leia sent me. We need your help.”

“I’m sorry, but you have the wrong guy,” he said without facing her.

“The wrong guy?” Her voice was breathy. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Rey sped up and passed the Jedi, then stopped to block his path and turned to address him. Luke paused in this track, a tired expression on his face. Rey was undeterred. Speaking quickly, she said, “You’re Luke Skywalker. The last Jedi. You’re Leia’s sister and the only hope for the Rebellion. You’re not ‘the wrong guy.’”

“Get out of my way,” he said impatiently.

Rey stood her ground. “No.”

Luke rolled his eyes before cocking his head to the side and regarding the scavenger for a moment, as if he were sizing her up. Then, he gave a lazy wave with his hand, and an invisible force pushed Rey to the side. She stumbled to the ground from the strength of it. She took a moment to steady herself. By the time she was back on her feet, the Jedi was already several meters away from her.

“Hey!” she shouted, running after him again.

Rey followed him down to the bottom of the hill, where a small deserted village was situated. A cobblestone path connected a dozen or so small huts that resembled beehives made of stone. She saw Luke disappear inside of one and close the metal door after him.

She wasn’t far behind. Rey hurried down the steps and came before the door. “Mast─ erm, Luke,” she called. “Luke, please. I need to talk to you.”

“I can’t help you. You should go,” came his voice from inside. Rey made a frustrated noise and began inspecting the door. There was no knob or handle for her to open it with. Suddenly a thought came to her. She took a few steps backwards and reached out her hand. She felt the Force’s familiar hum against her skin. With all her concentration, she envisioned pulling the door from its hinges and flinging it behind her.

It didn’t budge. Luke’s voice came through the door again. “Are you seriously using the Force to try and open the door?” he asked incredulously.

“Are you seriously using the Force to keep me out?” Rey retorted.

After a moment, Luke spoke again. “Fair point.”

The door creaked open, and again, the Jedi knight stood before her. They were both silent for a moment. “Well?” Luke said, gesturing for her to begin.

“The First Order has become too powerful,” Rey started. “They already destroyed the Hosnian system. Within weeks, they will have the entire galaxy in their grasp. You need to come back to the  _ Millenium Falcon _ with me and join the Resistance. We need your help.” She said all of this in one breath. By the time she was finished, her face was flushed, her eyes wide.

Luke seemed to only hear one part of her speech. “The  _ Falcon _ …?” he said slowly. His eyes widened with realization. “Where’s Han?”

A lump formed in Rey’s throat, and she was suddenly unable to speak. Her silence was answer enough. Luke’s head fell, and he looked at the ground sadly. He didn’t seem all that surprised. “I see…” he said. “I suppose Ben is responsible?” Again, Rey didn’t answer. Luke nodded, more to himself than to her. “How’s Leia?” he asked, his voice quiet.

“Not good, obviously,” Rey said. “She’d be a lot better with her family there.”

At this, Luke gave a snort. “Family is what failed her in the first place,” he said dryly. “Trust me. Leia doesn’t want me there.”

“Then  _ why  _ would she send me across the galaxy to find you?” Rey exclaimed. “I…” she gave a frustrated sigh and closed her eyes. All this was giving her a headache. “I cannot believe how selfish you’re being,” she confessed.

“Oh,  _ I’m  _ selfish?” Luke narrowed his eyes at her. “Well, why are you here?”

Rey could barely contain her annoyance. “I  _ told  _ you!” she all but screamed. “I’m from the Resistance. Your sister Leia sent me. We need─”

“Don’t tell me why Leia sent you. Tell me why  _ you’re _ here,” Luke interrupted.

Rey clenched her jaw angrily. This was not at all how she’d envisioned this encounter. In just a few short minutes, all of her hope and wonder at meeting the legendary warrior was replaced with exasperation. The Jedi’s question seemed like a challenge, and something told Rey that Luke already knew what her answer would be. She breathed deeply and tried to collect herself. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing her lose her temper. If Luke knew what a short fuse she had, he might never agree to train her. When Rey spoke, she forced her voice to be calm. “Something is inside of me that’s always been there,” she began. “I don’t know how to control it, or what to do with it, or even what it is. I want to learn from you.”

“You want to become a Jedi,” Luke said blankly.

“I just want to know what’s happening to me,” she returned. Her voice was low.

Luke nodded. “You need a teacher,” he said. “I can’t teach you.” He made a move to close the door again.

“Don’t you dare,” Rey said through gritted teeth. “I did not abandon my planet, get captured by the First Order, and watch my friend get murdered just for you to tell me no. I’m not going to let you turn your back on your family, on the entire  _ galaxy _ .” Rey looked at the Jedi in disbelief. Her voice trembled with anger. “Luke,” she said. “Don’t you  _ care? _ ”

“Don’t you understand?” Luke’s voice was desperate, like he was pleading with the scavenger. “If all that you’re saying is true, then I created a monster.  _ I _ did that. My students? Dead. My fault. The Hosnian system ─ destroyed. My fault.” Then the Jedi swallowed audibly and looked down at his hands. “Han Solo,” he said quietly. “Murdered. My fault.” He looked back up at Rey. His eyes were wet. “How can you put your faith in me again?”

It was then that Rey began to understand. Luke refused to teach her, not because he was jaded and bitter. He was a broken man who was afraid of failing again. She straightened her back. “You made a mistake with Kylo Ren,” she admitted. “I understand that you’re scared. But the only way to fix this is to come back with me.” The Jedi remained silent. He looked at the ground. “Please, Luke,” Rey said. Her voice was barely above a whisper now. “We need you. We need a hero.”

At that, Luke finally met her gaze. For a moment, Rey began to feel hopeful. But then the Jedi gave her a sad smile and shook his head. “A hero,” he echoed. After a pause and a deep breath, he continued, “You want me to teach you? Fine. Here is your first and only lesson.” His gaze hardened, and every word he spoke afterwards seemed at once urgent and defeated. “Don’t be the hero, Rey,” he said. “Be the one who lives.”

He closed the door, and Rey was left outside with a cold feeling inside her.

She took her time returning to the  _ Falcon _ . Chewie was camped out under the ship with R2. As the scavenger approached, the Wookie looked up and released an inquisitive growl. “Sorry, Chewie,” Rey said as she neared the ship. “He won’t help us.”

Chewie bellowed his disapproval and started towards the steps. “I wouldn’t,” Rey said, causing the Wookie to halt. He moaned, as if to argue, to which Rey shook her head sadly. “I don’t think he’s what we were hoping for,” she said.

Rey boarded the ship and wandered its halls aimlessly. It didn’t feel right to leave the island after only just arriving. She couldn’t go back to Leia empty handed — not without trying again.

The scavenger’s head was still reeling from the encounter. She could barely swallow down her disappointment. Of course, Rey hadn’t assumed that the Jedi would immediately agree to rejoin the Resistance. Why would he have run away to such a hidden and lonely planet otherwise? But she couldn’t imagine what drove Luke to such despair. From all of her encounters with Kylo Ren, Rey doubted whether the best mentorship in the galaxy could have prevented him from turning to the Dark Side.

Rey entered her quarters, exhausted and confused. She should focus, make a plan for the following day, but no brilliant ideas entered her mind. Only more questions.  _ What happened between Luke and Kylo Ren? How could she convince the Jedi to come with her? Would it even make a difference? _

As Rey laid down on her cot, Skywalker’s words were repeating over and over in her head.  _ Don’t be the hero, Rey. Be the one who lives _ .

Rey turned over in her bed.  _ Strange,  _ she thought as she began to drift to sleep _. I don’t remember telling him my name. _

* * *

The planet Malachor was a dark and desolate rock, seemingly caught in an eternal dusk when the shadows were long and the sky grey. Its location on the Outer Rim made maintaining camps there difficult and expensive. Were it not a center of dark Force energy, and therefore a constant source from which Supreme Leader Snoke could draw power, the First Order would never have chosen it as a homebase.

Kylo Ren disembarked from the transport ship that had carried him to the planet’s surface. He’d spent the entire week’s journey healing in a bacta tank. Now, the slice across his face was a faint red scar. Only the bowcaster wound on his side still pained him. As the injury throbbed angrily with every step, the knight tried to focus only on the pain ― turn it into anger. If Ren could cloud his mind with fury, perhaps Snoke would be unable to sense how afraid he was.

The ground under his feet seemed to be made of a dark smoky glass, glossy and reflective. The planet’s surface was quite thin, and shattered often, causing individuals to fall into a vast space underneath. The First Order had reinforced much of the terrain as a result, though each step still carried a fragility that put one on edge.

The base was bustling with activity. Stormtroopers marched all around the knight. In the distance, he heard landspeeders zooming from outpost to outpost. The defeat at Starkiller had sent ripples through the ranks, and the air was tight with tension and uncertainty. Again, Kylo Ren found himself glad for his mask shielding his emotions from the crowds. It seemed to make little difference when it came to Snoke, though.

Ren marched his way through the camp with as much confidence and grandeur as he could muster. He felt eyes turning to him in awe and fear. He had to admit, it felt good to wield that kind of power over people. When he came to his destination, though, standing before a large chasm in the ground, he felt his blood turn cold.

A large platform connected the planet’s surface to the secondary floor below. On that layer were the ruins of an ancient Sith temple. It was there that Supreme Leader Snoke resided.

General Hux came soon to stand beside the knight. He too looked down into the abyss, and Ren sensed a similar sense of dread emanating from the officer.

“Have you spoken to him?” the knight asked.

Hux raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you kidding?”

Ren nodded. Of course he hadn’t. By order of Snoke, nobody except Force-users were permitted beneath the planet’s surface. That meant the only people who could enter the temple were the Knights of Ren and Kylo himself. He looked down at the bridge, his stomach in knots. He couldn’t put this off for much longer.

“Good luck,” Hux said suddenly. Ren turned to him, surprised at the encouragement. “If he kills you, he’ll have no one left to bully but me,” the general explained quickly.

The knight suppressed a chuckle. “Thank you.” The words came to him more naturally than he would have expected, but they seemed cold and insincere through the mechanical buzz of his voice modulator. With that, Ren started down the platform.

The bridge was steep and loud to walk on, but Ren was grateful for it. He pitied any soul that hadn’t had one, who’d instead fallen through the planet’s surface. They would have felt like they were falling forever.

He came to the bottom of the platform and gazed at his surroundings. It was darker down there than on the planet’s upper layer, illuminated only by what beams of light shone through the shattered holes of the glassy ceiling. Dust floated through the air, making the entire space feel hazy, empty and ancient. Ren felt like he was walking through a giant tomb. In a way, he was. Smashed statues and petrified corpses scattered the wasteland around him ㄧ relics from long-forgotten battles between the Jedi and Sith of old.

Before him stood a giant pyramid. It seemed to be composed of ashy stone and black obsidian. Red geometric patterns ran through it. It could have once been beautiful, but it was cracked and partially collapsed. Now, the devastated remnants of the once-great temple served as a massive throneroom to the last Sith lord in the galaxy. Ren entered the pyramid somewhat reluctantly.

Before long, he found himself in a large chamber. Sitting on a throne in its center was Supreme Leader Snoke. He was lounging somewhat lazily, but in his pale eyes was a twisted cunning that sent a shiver down Ren’s back. He knelt before the Sith lord. “Supreme Leader,” he addressed.

Snoke raised an eyebrow. “ Hmm. The mighty Kylo Ren,” he said. “How are your wounds?”

Ren blinked behind his mask. The Sith’s apparent concern put him on edge. He knew something bad was coming. “It’s nothing,” he said quickly.

Snoke nodded, as if expecting that response. He let a silence hang in the air for a beat, and it took all of Ren’s will not to fidget uncomfortably. Finally, the Sith spoke. “When I found you,” he began, “I saw what all masters live to see. Raw, untamed power. And beyond that, something truly special  ㄧ the potential of your bloodline. A new Vader.” He shook his head ruefully and rose from his seat. Though not as towering as his hologram, Snoke still had a formidable stature. He began to walk over to the knight, his footsteps heavy on the stone floor. “Now I fear I was mistaken,” he continued.

Ren couldn’t help but look up. He felt anger rise up in his throat and fought to force it back down. The knight had lost his temper in front of the Sith lord before. He’d learned his lesson. “I’ve given everything I have to you,” he objected. “To the Dark Side.”

“Take that ridiculous thing off,” snapped the Sith.

Ren hesitated, but complied. As he removed his helmet, he lowered his eyes once more to the ground.

“ Yes, there it is.” There was a vicious satisfaction in Snoke’s voice. “You have too much of your father's heart in you, young Solo.”

“I killed Han Solo. When the moment came, I didn’t hesitate.” The knight tried not to let the desperation reach his voice.

Disgust dripped from every word of Snoke’s voice as he sneered, “And look at you. The deed split your spirit to the bone.” Again, he paused and let his taunts hang in the air. When he spoke again, his voice was low. “I sense conflict in you,” he growled. “Do you perhaps regret the choices you’ve made?”

Ren gulped. There it was. He tried to keep his voice steely and strong when he answered. “No.”

“I would understand if you do.” Snoke’s voice was deceptively soft. “Sacrificing your family for the power of the Dark Side is no small thing. Don’t you ever wish you could start over? Don’t you wonder what could’ve been if you’d chosen a different path?”

Kylo Ren looked up to meet Snoke’s gaze. His eyes betrayed what his voice was trying to hide. They stared into Ren’s with an intense coldness. Ren put every ounce of his resolve into his answer. “Never.”

“ _ Don’t lie to me! _ ”

In an instant, Ren was on the ground, writhing as arcs of electricity coursed through his body. He let out a guttural scream, though the noise sounded as if it came from a different person. He couldn’t control his voice, nor his limbs or any other part of him. His body no longer belonged to him.

As the Sith lord sent bolts of lightning into his apprentice, he roared, “You’re weak! This weakness is what compels you to turn against me. It is the reason you were bested by a girl who had never held a lightsaber. You failed!”

Ren could barely think as the spears of Dark Force energy split his veins apart. Through the agony, he could only manage to scream, “No!”

“You lack devotion  ㄧ to me, the Dark Side, to the Order. You will betray us!”

“ _ No! _ ” The knight could taste copper in his mouth  ㄧ was that blood? Or the lightning that tore through him? He continued to spasm on the stone floor, his back arching, his jaws agape. Red and black clouds began to form at the corners of his vision.

“Who do you belong to? Who is your master?”

He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, yet somehow, the word wrenched itself from his throat. “You!”

The Sith doubled the intensity of his blasts, and again, the apprentice let out a vicious scream. Snoke’s face contorted into an expression of twisted glee. He boomed, “What is your name?”

The knight was barely clinging to consciousness now. He twitched and convulsed with a ferocity that threatened to shatter his bones. At that moment, there seemed to be nothing in the world but him, Snoke, and the pain. With all his being, he gave his answer. “ _ Kylo Ren! _ ”

And just like that, the pain stopped. Ren gasped desperately as oxygen finally filled his lungs. He laid very still, afraid that any movement would provoke the Sith lord. His eyes still fixed on the ground beneath him, he felt Snoke place a comforting hand on his shoulder. He couldn’t help but flinch in response.

“Pain will bring you power,” the Sith lord said, almost tenderly. “I will train you as I did before, Kylo Ren. Once I am done, and you face the girl again, you will kill her.” With a small squeeze, he released him. Snoke crossed the room and returned to his throne. “I will see you at first light tomorrow,” he said, his voice suddenly cold. “Now get out.”

With a shuddering breath, Ren slowly picked himself off the floor. He left the temple without speaking again, his eyes downcast. He came upon the bridge and looked up. At the top were all the people he led ㄧ all the people he had taught to fear him. Before starting up the platform, Ren put his helmet back on over his head. Again, he found himself grateful for it. It kept all those people from seeing his tears.


End file.
